


Whatever Feels Right

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [25]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Kingsman!Reader, Kissing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/177103702401/please-can-i-request-a-73-and-74-with-harry-hart





	Whatever Feels Right

You were huddled over your drink at the hotel bar, positioned just so you could see reception. Your mission required a delicate hand, one that roused not much attention and kept your cover for future endeavors. Financial documents were being housed in a suitcase in storage, some crime boss’s wife having dropped off their luggage earlier so they could go explore the town and have dinner while their room was prepared. Apparently the linens weren’t soft enough for her taste and the curtains just a little too blue. After a bit of shouting at reception and the whipping around of a shining black credit card, the hotel was essentially doing an entire redesign of the suite in just under an hour. Ah, to be drowning in money. What a horrible, horrible thing.

You were stirring your drink rapidly with your tiny straw. The ice was causing a rhythmic clanking sound that matched your heart beat. Today was your first day out in the field. After years of mission planning and desk work, you had finally been upgraded to field agent. And your first mission had you partnered with your husband, Harry.

“And what do I do,” you began to ask Harry, dropping your voice at the last words, “if someone catches us? We need to leave no trace. Do I talk them down? Fight? Kill? How do you know what’s best all the time?”

Harry sighed. This was your seventh question in the past fifteen minutes. He understood your nerves, but you had to trust your training.

“Just do whatever feels right, love,” he said with a pat to your hand. Only when you looked down, did you realize that your stirring and caused a whirlpool that shot much of the liquid out onto the bar. You paused your hand under his touch and took a deep breath.

“Though, might I advise no murder today? Definitely a bit overkill given the circumstances.”

You spit out a laugh, “Overkill? Really?”

“Turn of phrase,” Harry said dismissively, though he was smiling clearly at you.

You saw over his shoulder the receptionist leave his desk, abandoning the space behind the counter that led to the offices and rooms beyond. You stood and took Harry’s hand. He dropped a few bills on the counter for the bartender as he followed you.

When the coast was clear, you ducked under the desk and ducked into the coordinator. Only one door appeared to be locked, the one at the end of the hall. The corridor was quiet and empty upon your inspection, so Harry began working on the lock while you watched out.

“Hey,” a guard began to call as he rounded the corner on you. Before you could even think, you grabbed his arm, pulled him forward over your knee and smacked him with the blunt end of your gun. You felt a surge of confidence run through you as he went slack and fell to the ground. 

Harry looked over his shoulder at you and then at the man on the ground underneath you, clearly knocked unconscious with a welt already clearly visible on the side of his head. Harry’s mouth curled into a breathtaking smile.

“I’m so proud of you,” he whispered, his eyes a little cloudy with unshed tears.

“You’re proud of me?” you asked, confused, “For violence?”

Harry paused, taking in the gun in your hand, the curve of your arm and side so seductive as you squared yourself for better defense. You were a force, strong and fiery, just how he liked it.

“Is it bad if I say yes?” he asked before turning to the door you needed to unlock to get to the files.

“Very bad,” you confirmed as you stepped over the body of the guard. As you arrived at the door, you leaned over Harry’s shoulder, right next to his ear. “I’m into it,” you breathed right on his lobe, feeling your body tingle as you watched the goosebumps spread down his neck.

Harry let out a long breath before turning to meet your gaze.

“Don’t tempt me,” he warned before turning the door handle and pushing it open. He held it for you, allowing you to step inside. You entered the threshold and flicked your head over your shoulder.

With a pout you said, “Spoiling all my fun, Galahad.”

“I’d never dream such a thing, darling,” Harry said, running his hand down the small of your back as he escorted you into the storage room, “But we do have a job to do. Save it for the jet ride home, please?”

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. You could definitely do this job, especially with Harry giving you such good motivation.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/177103702401/please-can-i-request-a-73-and-74-with-harry-hart


End file.
